eutimia
by tendercholeric
Summary: não é sobre amor. nunca foi – milo, shaina e gente substituindo gente.


**nota:** saint seiya © masami kurumada / nadica de nada © tendercholeric / um monte de sofrência digna de uma música de sertanejo universitário / _i don't really know tbvh_

* * *

betado por Dark Shaka

–

 **eutimia** – ( do grego ευ, eu, "bom", "bem", "serenidade" + θυμία, thymos, "mente" ) ( 1 ) humor normal, não depressivo, razoavelmente positivo, tranquilidade, paz mental ( 2 ) humor neutro, ausência de um episódio depressivo ou maníaco, ponto de estabilidade entre o humor deprimido e o humor eufórico.

–

I'm in trouble  
우린 완벽히 맞는 조각 둘, 다른 퍼즐

–

 _estou encrencado._

 _somos peças de encaixe perfeito, mas de quebra-cabeças diferentes._

– Epik High ( feat. Kim Jong Wan ), **AMOR FATI**

–

 **eutimia**

;

 _sinta-se livre pra ficar_

–

( _porque não faria diferença se você fosse embora._ )

–

Quando ela acorda, é com o calor aconchegante dos raios de Sol atravessando as cortinas do quarto e atingindo o seu rosto de uma maneira otimista e quase sádica, considerando o estado em que ela se encontra naquela manhã; manhã semelhante a tantas outras. A ausência do corpo quente ao seu lado na cama faze-a despertar bem mais rápido do que gostaria de admitir para o seu lado mais orgulhoso.

Hoje em dia esse lado a tem reprimido tanto, aquela voz irritante que fazia questão de lembra-la de que os fracos não têm vez e de que antes ela era tão mais forte do que isso. _Mentira_. Nunca foi.

Shaina fecha os olhos novamente e respira bem fundo, permite-se mergulhar na indulgência de preencher o vazio de seus pulmões com seja lá o que houvesse restado do cheiro dele em seu quarto. _Respira. Inspira_. Agarra-se de um jeito quase desesperado ao pouco de alento que havia sobrado ali no meio dos lençóis desarrumados e no lado mais frio da cama. Passa as mãos sobre o colchão antes de se levantar e perceber que seu colega havia deixado um bilhete bem em cima da cabeceira, no meio de sua bagunça habitual sem se importar em ser muito vistoso quando o combinado desde o início sempre fora descrição por ambas as partes.

" _deixei um pouco de chá feito na cozinha."_

A amazona vai até o cômodo em questão e enche uma caneca com o líquido supostamente acolhedor, supostamente gentil, nunca com outra presença naquela casa solitária, nunca de verdade. Fez uma careta desgostosa e jogou todo o conteúdo fora na pia.

Estava gelado.

–

Ele acredita, sobretudo, em aparências.

Foi criado na Grécia a vida inteira, moldado pelo Santuário até que deixasse para trás o seu lado mais moleque e crescesse e abraçasse finalmente o que deveria ser: o Cavaleiro de Escorpião. E era isso o que ele era e sempre seria. Protetor de Athena, um dos comandantes com a posição mais alta, um general, um soldado. Não existe tempo para outras coisas que não sejam os assuntos do templo, e nem existe consolo para todos aqueles que deveriam carregar aquela espada.

Hoje em dia, a espada mais parece com uma cruz. _Aparências._

Nasceu sob a proteção de Antares, seu primeiro choro casado perfeitamente ao momento em que a estrela vermelha brilhou mais forte no céu, altiva e poderosa: nada mais parecia tão correto quanto o fato de aquele garoto que deveria ser lapidado até que tudo nele fosse tão afiado quanto a sua ferroada. Milo andava com pose, seu olhar sempre fixo para frente e seus passos sempre tão certos, sempre tão seguro e autoritário quando direcionava os outros para o caminho da verdade e justiça de Atena.

 _Mentira_. Mas ninguém precisava saber.

Existe uma hora do dia em que ele apenas suspira e pensa - pensa demais. Pensa demais nas coisas que não deveria nem ter tempo para sequer ponderar; sua mente vagando por entre assuntos tão triviais e indiferentes ao templo. Seu olhar solitário caindo sobre a estrela de Sadalsuud, cujo brilho reluz tão, tão distante. Milo fecha os olhos. _Respira. Inspira_. Recupera a pose e a pompa e volta para a Casa de Escorpião.

Porque, de lá do alto, tudo parece bem.

–

Os romanos associavam a constelação de Ophiucus com Asclepius, um velho curandeiro que havia descoberto como afastar a morte da humanidade para sempre com suas observações e inteligência. Júpiter o puniu com a mesma morte que ele havia enganado, mas tornou sua carne e ossos em estrelas como uma espécie de homenagem pelo seu trabalho.

Tudo uma grande bobagem, na opinião dela, é claro.

Shaina não era nenhuma médica ou especialista em cura, não possuía nenhuma fórmula que livrasse alguém das dores da vida e nem era capaz de poupar alguém da viagem que deveria fazer pelo Rio Acheron junto ao barqueiro asqueroso de Hades. Shaina era uma guerreira, criada e moldada nas bases do ferro e do fogo assim como Hefesto havia criado as armaduras dos cavaleiros de Atena. Ferro e fogo até que se esquecesse de como sorrir ou demonstrar pena, duas coisas sempre tão obsoletas no campo de batalha.

Às vezes, lá no meio de seu orgulho, ela se esquecia de que ainda era muito – _muito_ – humana.

Esquecia-se de que o coração que havia aprendido, desde menina, a enterrar nos confins do seu peito podia muito bem voltar nos momentos mais inoportunos. Shaina ainda era muito humana. Tinha um coração frágil que insistia em bater por estrelas cadentes que jamais cairiam ao seu lado, tão frágil que ela o protegia com paredes altas e sólidas feitas de orgulho e amargura.

A estrela cadente sempre dava um jeito de brilhar em sua direção, mesmo assim.

–

Milo não é bondoso.

Ele não é conhecido por ser um general que é gentil com os soldados menores, muito menos por ser um _"cara legal"._ Se há algo que todos aqueles que habitam o Santuário associam ao ouvir o seu nome, é a palavra _dever_. Ele sabe que há coisas muito maiores em jogo ali, uma vitória muito maior a ser alcançada por eles, meros peões que Atena mexia em seu tabuleiro, Hades sendo o seu maior oponente. Peões caem – é algo que faz parte do jogo – e outros peões entram em seus lugares até que não hajam mais peças sobrando.

Se há algo que ele havia entendido desde cedo, é que uma hora ou outra ele deveria morrer. Entende, mas não só por isso consegue aceitar.

Morte. Uma palavra muito curta para um significado tão abrangente. Deixar de existir, passar para o outro lado, não estar mais ali. Simples de um jeito quase triste, como um ponto final no fim de uma frase; complicado como o funcionar de um relógio e suas engrenagens que nunca param de contar o tempo que resta. Morrer é muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo e ele simplesmente não consegue associar a ideia de caminhar até o Hades com soldados sempre tão jovens.

( _eles são todos tão jovens, mas já tão cansados._ )

O tempo é curto, e talvez seja por isso que ele seja capaz de se permitir dobrar algumas regras que aquele lugar lhe impunha. Apenas uma, se você pedisse exatidão. _"Não deverá haver qualquer relacionamento fora o fraterno entre os Santos da Deusa."_ Milo pôde se lembrar de um garoto que ouvia atentamente ao seu mestre e que jurava (prometia) para si mesmo que jamais, jamais deixaria seu coração falar mais alto do que a sua mente e o seu dever.

Nunca fora muito bom com promessas.

O Cavaleiro de Ouro apenas suspira. Deixa as mãos correrem livres pelo corpo quente que ainda dorme ao seu lado. Os dedos calejados sentem a diferença entre pele e cicatriz, contam as costelas machucadas, parando até chegar em cabelos longos e esverdeados. _É tudo tão diferente_. Pensa em como o temperamento de ambos – da moça que estava ali, do homem recluso em seu templo – é oposto, tanto quanto uma ironia que os deuses haviam colocado em seu caminho, uma piada divina que apenas eles entenderiam.

( _ela_ ; cheia de raiva e sempre tão inquieta. _ele_ ; distante, como um abismo onde não se podia ver o fundo )

Por que teria a escolhido para aquele acordo aparentemente sem compromisso? Seria porque ambos sentem tanto desgosto com relação ao amor e suas armadilhas e típica risada traiçoeira? Talvez. Ou talvez porque fosse fácil imaginar, trinar o seu inconsciente para enxergar cabelo ruivo no lugar de mechas esverdeadas, imaginar que uma voz diferente chama pelo seu nome quando a madrugada tarda a chegar.

Não, não é fácil. Milo sempre os mantém bem separados dentro de sua mente, um de um lado inalcançável, a outra do lado possível. Mas, mesmo assim, ele sempre pode fingir que é. Fingir que não se desaponta quando lembra que imaginação não equivale a realidade e que o Templo de Aquário permanece lá, tão distante do seu.

Decide parar de pensar, não se permite mergulhar demais naquela linha de pensamento. _Enterre seu coração, menino. Ele não lhe é útil._

Antes de sair e voltar para a sua casa ele a cobre, deixa os dedos percorrerem o cabelo e as costas desnudas antes de finalmente sair. Da última vez ela havia reclamado que ele havia feito bagunça na cozinha, que não precisava de pena, então ele não ousou deixar nada que demonstrasse simpatia a não ser outro bilhete em cima da cabeceira.

" _Desculpe, gritei com você."_

Quando Milo vai embora seus olhos mareados apenas encaram os estilhaços do copo quebrado na noite anterior.

–

Ela não é e nem nunca foi uma pessoa exemplar.

Shaina é o tipo de mulher com quem alguém não deveria se meter. Seu temperamento oscila fácil entre o ácido e o colérico; seus golpes sempre impiedosos e com um leve toque de ira. Ela sempre teve raiva de muitas coisas e nunca teve medo de demonstrá-la. O fato de ter sido abandonada tão facilmente pelos pais, a hierarquia tão predominantemente masculina naquele inferno de lugar, o céu, as estrelas, _tudo_.

( _mas, acima de qualquer coisa, ter que lutar por uma deusa que provavelmente sequer lhe entregava a sua benção._ )

Ela não se surpreende muito quando encontra Marin também adentrando a casa de banho reservada as amazonas; se tem algo que ambas têm em comum é o amor por silêncio e reclusão. Ajuda a pensar mais fácil quando todos ali falam tão alto sobre o que deveria ser feito, sobre honra e orgulho quando na verdade ninguém ali escapava de ser humano. _Hipócritas_. Shaina apenas assente com um leve balançar de sua cabeça, as duas mulheres agora caminhado juntas até a grande banheira coletiva.

Começam a se despir, e a cada peça de roupa cuidadosamente dobrada e guardada nos armários juntamente a máscara de prata a faz imaginar se alguém jamais haveria visto o rosto da amazona de Águia. Olhos azuis e leves sardas marcando um rosto tão delicado, aparentando uma juventude intocada pelas mãos cruéis dos deuses. Provavelmente não. Marin levava esse juramento em específico muito a sério, mal falava de sentimentalismo quando tudo o que sentia era claramente demonstrado em suas palavras e gestos. Para ela, não era necessário mostrar o rosto.

( mesmo assim, Shaina se agarrou forte àquela pontinha de afeto; o orgulho de saber que é a única que já viu aquele rosto – nem Aiolia, nem Seiya, nem a _Deusa_ – trazendo-lhe uma falsa sensação de segurança. afinal, não é como se Marin levasse o simbolismo tão a sério quanto o juramento em si. )

– Vamos, eu lavo o seu cabelo. – A ruiva falou, sua voz ecoando baixinho pelos corredores até a banheira coletiva, o vapor esbranquiçado agora voltando a esconder suas feições.

Shaina a acompanha devagar, sem muita pressa de terminar com tudo aquilo. Era uma espécie de rotina, jogar um pouco de conversa fora com a outra moça enquanto tomavam banho. Era rotina, um pedacinho de normalidade naquele lugar maldito onde ninguém nunca podia ter plena certeza de que voltaria para casa, era a única coisa que tinha de sólido debaixo de seus pés; as mãos de Marin lavando seu cabelo e o som da sua voz no pé do seu ouvido.

Repreendendo-a, sempre tão séria e com o coração no lugar certo. Talvez um pouco triste, um pouco decepcionada, nunca saberia.

– Vocês têm que parar. – As palavras vêm de repente, como o bater das asas da constelação que a representava. – Não faz bem pra você, muito menos para ele. – E Shaina sabe que é verdade, sabe e um gosto amargo sobe a sua boca quando ela finalmente se dá conta de quem realmente é a mais forte ali.

( o coração de Marin tem penas; o dela, apenas um veneno amargurado )

A italiana apenas abaixa a cabeça, tão consciente das marcas avermelhadas pintando sua pele como uma tela, seus olhos agora fechados a fim de evitar a vinda daquela lágrima teimosa que insistia em sair. Ela é forte, sabe que é, mas o problema é que Marin sabe demais das coisas ou ela é quem simplesmente não sabe esconder direito. Suas mãos estão trêmulas.

– Eu sei. – E a frase morre rápido demais quando sai de sua boca, aquele monte de mágoa acumulada ainda presente dentro de seu ser. A amazona de águia aperta os seus ombros com força, e – de novo – Shaina se apega àquela pontinha de afeto como se fosse a última coisa que lhe restara no mundo. – Eu sei, vou expulsá-lo hoje.

( ela se apega relativamente fácil a pequenas coisas, talvez seja esse o problema. )

No entanto, quando a noite chega, ela não tem coragem de mandar Milo embora. Não quando o olhar dele é tão semelhante ao seu.

–

A décima primeira casa sempre parece pelo menos dez graus mais gelada do que qualquer outro lugar do Santuário. Óbvio, se alguém fosse parar para pensar nas habilidades de Camus de Aquário. Gelo vinha e o obedecia com um estalar de seus dedos, flocos de neve pairando levemente ao seu redor como se ele fosse o rei do inverno, que se curvava, tal qual um súdito obediente perante àquele francês aparentemente arrogante, o coração molenga escondido por debaixo de uma grossa camada de indiferença.

( ou, pelo menos, era no que Milo gostava de acreditar. )

O sol é lento ao se levantar; o passo quase tão vagaroso quanto o dele ao sair da Casa de Aquário. Os pedaços do busto de mármore quebrado pesando nas suas mãos enquanto ele fala para si mesmo, voz um tanto preocupada:

– Camus definitivamente vai me matar.

Em sua defesa, havia sido um completo acidente. Estava para ir embora do templo enquanto o outro ainda dormia. A penumbra e os olhos ainda sonolentos traíram-no: ao sair do quarto escuro, seu braço esbarrou no pedestal e - pronto - estava feito. Ganimedes reduzido a nada além de pedra quebrada. Não teve coragem de acordar Camus e mostrar o dano. Ao invés disso resolveu levar a estátua quebrada consigo, ponderando se algo poderia ser feito. Nunca foi o mais habilidoso com esse tipo de coisa, sua agulha era feita para ferir e não concertar, e é isso que o leva a primeira casa do zodíaco de Atena.

– Mu, está aí? – Por algum motivo fala baixo, talvez pelo sol que ainda nasce, talvez por um sentimento vergonhoso que lentamente vai consumindo o seu ser. Jamais saberia dizer, jamais quando o mármore que carrega parece muito mais pesado, como culpa e uma evidência incontestável.

Mais uma prova de que estaria passando suas noites e suas madrugadas com o Cavaleiro de Aquário, algo que ninguém deveria saber quando as leis do Santuário eram claras como cristal. Como gelo, ele pensa, e logo amaldiçoa a si mesmo por pensar tanto em Camus. _Camus, Camus, Camus._ Não podia deixar que os outros soubessem, seria apenas uma outra fonte de vergonha junto a todos os outros boatos que corriam sobre eles, sobre Shaina.

( Mu não o julgaria, mas mesmo assim... sua garganta ainda fecha quando pensa. )

– Milo? O que faz aqui a essa hora?

E o Cavaleiro de Escorpião, sempre tão valente, tão orgulhoso, sente os ombros se fecharem por um breve segundo antes de virar-se para encarar o lemuriano que o indagava. _Ele, de todas as pessoas não vai te julgar. Se acalme Milo, não precisa ter vergonha, nem medo, nem nada... Mu é igual a você._ O pensamento vem rápido à mente, demora para sair assim como o sorriso torto estampado nos lábios.

( ele é igual a você; ele é igual a você. não há o que temer. )

– Desculpe te incomodar tão cedo assim, Mu. – As mãos se fecham com força ao redor do mármore quebrado, os olhos azulados não conseguindo encarar o amigo totalmente quando tudo o que sentia naquele momento era uma vontade enorme de sair dali correndo. – Mas, estava pensando... Acha que isso aqui tem concerto? – E ele finalmente mostra o que está segurando com tanto afinco, o rosto de Ganimedes quebrado e olhando para o outro com sua expressão gelada.

– Ah. – Uma única sílaba, e Milo já sente uma pontada contra o peito. Mu sempre foi muito perceptivo; os menores detalhes nunca falharam em formar um mosaico muito maior em sua cabeça, e agora ele já tinha certeza de que o outro sabia muito bem do que acontecia. O Cavaleiro de Áries pega alguns dos pedaços de suas mãos, olha-os com zelo enquanto os vira e revira para tentar medir o dano. – Posso juntar as peças de novo, mas é impossível sumir com as rachaduras que vão ficar.

– Não tem problema, contanto que esteja tudo junto de novo. Eu me viro Mu, não precisa se preocupar. – Milo já começava a ensaiar o grande pedido de desculpas que teria que dar a Camus assim que o busto retornasse ao aquariano. Imaginava o tamanho da ira do outro quando visse o estrago feito a um dos símbolos da Constelação de Aquário e o sermão que teria de ouvir; as madrugadas que passaria sozinho. Camus era resoluto quando estava irritado, não lhe poupava sequer um único olhar ou palavra como uma espécie de vingança pessoal. E era.

( _pelo menos o olhar dele carregaria algo mais além de indiferença._ e ele tem que se repreender mentalmente por pensar algo do tipo naquela situação. desde quando ele ficou assim, tão desesperado? )

– Certo, então pode deixar os pedaços que você tem ali no canto. Vou trabalhar neles assim que puder. – E Mu sorri, a curva em seus lábios carregada de uma espécie de felicidade que o grego desconhecia. Havia um toque de verdade, um ato honesto da gentileza que o outro quase sempre cedia a todos os outros cavaleiros. Quando Milo vai para o lugar sinalizado pelo Cavaleiro de Áries, ele finalmente entende.

Kiki passa correndo em direção ao lemuriano mais velho, seus olhos brilhantes e ainda intocados por toda aquela crueldade do Santuário encararam Mu com impaciência antes de falar.

– Mestre Mu! Vamos logo, o café já está na mesa!

O ariano apenas dá uma risada e balança a cabeça, mencionando coisa ou outra sobre boas maneiras e como o garoto deveria cumprimentar o _visitante_. Milo escuta um "bom dia" dito em uma voz animada e infantil, responde com um sorriso torto – aparentemente o único que consegue dar, meia boca e apenas meia verdade – ou pelo menos ele pensa que sorri. É tudo meio vago quando ele sente a garganta fechar e pensa rápido em uma desculpa qualquer para poder sair dali.

Porque, lá da entrada da Casa de Áries, ele consegue ver Aldebaran arrumando a mesa de mármore branco. Café brasileiro, frutas, torrada, um cheiro de comida caseira e a risada estridente do Cavaleiro de Touro. Seu estômago revira quando ele percebe que o taurino havia percebido sua presença e agora acenava, um convite sincero na ponta de sua língua e a jarra de suco em sua mão.

– Ei, Milo! Por que não senta e come com a gente?

– Desculpe, estou meio ocupado. – E trata de sair de lá, como um cachorro com o rabo entre as pernas, assustado e cheio de vergonha.

( porque aquilo seria invasivo demais, ele lá sentado na mesa junto com os três, seria fora de lugar, estranho ter alguém sobrando em uma conversa animada de como seria o dia e do quanto a vida era bela. ele não tinha o direito de sentar lá, perturbar aquele ambiente cheio de amor e honestidade quando ele mesmo era um poço de fingimento. Aquilo fazia o seu estômago revirar, não sabia o porquê. não, definitivamente Mu não era igual a ele. nem um pouco. )

Ele jamais teria algo assim. Não com quem gostaria e muito menos com quem fingia.

– É fácil concertar mármore. Já com pessoas, é muito mais complicado. – O Cavaleiro de Escorpião escuta o patrono da primeira casa murmurando antes de sair, seu passo apertando ainda mais agora que sentiu aquela pontada. Maldito Mu e sua percepção aguçada, maldita seja essa cara de sofrimento que insiste em aparecer, maldita seja essa expressão de pena. – Cuidado com quem você quebra, Milo.

( e cuidado para não se quebrar junto. )

–

Shaina nunca foi generosa, mas ela se orgulhava em ser honesta.

Não acreditava que esconder verdades ou maquiá-las com palavras bonitas tornava a situação mais agradável do que realmente era. Eram apenas gente substituindo gente; dois otários – e, não existe melhor expressão – que nunca poderiam ter o que queriam, mas que ainda assim insistiam em ter uma migalhinha de esperança lá dentro do peito. Era pequenininha, alojada por entre costelas e paredes altas e uma boa dose de insensatez.

Afinal, por que diabos acharam que se consolar um com o outro seria uma boa ideia?

São dois brutos, duas pessoas que não sabem demonstrar afeto direito e muito menos como reagir ao recebê-lo. Não que as carícias que trocavam pudessem ser consideradas como o mínimo de afago, mas era o suficiente para aplacar um coração partido. Gente ferida quer atenção, mesmo que essa venha na forma de sexo sem compromisso junto de murmúrios de nomes díspares e tão ausentes. _Era desespero_. A simples amargura de não poder tocar seus objetos de desejo fazendo com que fossem a caça de afeto em qualquer outro lugar, _patético_. Quando não estão na cama eles mal conseguem se suportar, sempre disparando uma alfinetada ou outra sobre as escolhas do outro, sobre como o outro era otário em esperar alguma coisa de alguém que nunca lhe corresponderia aquele sentimento tolo.

( ou melhor: ele é o otário que espera; ela é apenas complacente em aceitar que não, Seiya não a amava. mas isso não lhe tirava o direito de querer esperar. )

Ela cobra, ele escorpião. Duas criaturas venenosas e insuportáveis que jamais deveriam se juntar, a não ser que fosse para se afogarem no próprio veneno. Shaina dá uma risada amarga enquanto caminha pelas escadarias, o cabelo esverdeado ondulando ao vento e as unhas afiadas se enfiando em suas palmas.

 _Talvez ela merecesse tudo isso._

– Ei, Shaina!

Ela odeia isso, odeia como seus olhos se põe a procurar pelo dono daquela voz; por Seiya. Odeia como uma parte dela instantaneamente se sente aliviada ao vê-lo lá, moleque como sempre e ainda sem anel nenhum em seus dedos. Odeia como se satisfaz assim, tão fácil.

– O que você quer? – A frase sai afiada de sua boca, como a picada da cobra que ela representava. Odeia como ela é rápida em responder, como se arrepende do tom de voz que escolhe usar. Para a sorte dela, Seiya nunca foi do tipo que lê esse tipo de coisa com muito afinco. – É bom não tomar muito o meu tempo, idiota.

– Nada, só queria dar um "oi" mesmo! – E ele ri como se aquilo tudo fosse muito engraçado, como se a situação do Santuário fosse a mais leve possível. Shaina deixa a língua estalar dentro de sua boca, o olhar endurecendo quando ela se lembra de que _antes da tempestade o céu sempre está limpo._

– Só isso? – A moça já começa a dar- lhe as costas, amaldiçoando o seu coração palpitante e aquela maldita esperança de que ele lhe falaria mais alguma coisa; alguma idiotice, qualquer coisa.

O garoto apenas sorri e acena; ela nunca se sentiu tão decepcionada.

( outra mentira. com Seiya era uma decepção atrás de outra e atrás de outra e outra. uma coletânea de frustrações diárias que ela insistia em carregar. afinal, era a única coisa que ela tinha dele. )

Shaina então se põe a sair dali, fugindo como sempre faz. Seus passos são pesados, o barulho do salto batendo contra as escadas preenchendo o silêncio da tarde. Milo era um otário que insistia em esperar, mas pelo menos ele tinha coragem de dizer aquelas palavras que ficavam entaladas na garganta dela. Ela era honesta, mas não passava de uma covarde; então de que adiantava? Suas mãos estão trêmulas ao lado de seu corpo, "eu te amo, sempre te amei" coçando na ponta de sua língua mas a pontinha de sanidade que ainda possuía a segurando ( ela e a frase ).

( ela também era orgulhosa no fim das contas. )

– Shaina! – Ela já está no topo da escadaria quando ouviu novamente a voz dele a chamando; prende o choro, se vira devagar para não deixar nenhuma besteira sair da sua boca.

– O que?

– Seja feliz. Você merece. – E com isso Seiya sorri de novo, olha pra ela com um brilho diferente nos olhos antes de ir embora de vez. Pro templo de Atena, pra longe dela.

A amazona de cobra quase se esqueceu de que Seiya era – acima de tudo – uma pessoa boa. Um peso é levantado das suas costas quando ela finalmente solta o ar que estava prendendo. Aquele sentimento que ela carrega ainda está lá, o seu eterno fantasma particular, mas não sabe dizer; talvez ela consiga conviver melhor com ele agora. Talvez; aos poucos, ela consiga deixar ele ir embora em paz.

( e, se Seiya acreditava que ela merecia ser feliz; então ela também podia acreditar. )

–

O busto parece muito mais bonito agora.

Ou pelo menos era essa a opinião dele. Milo passou os dedos pelo mármore, podia sentir as rachaduras preenchidas com ouro se prestasse bastante atenção, a parte quebrada agora muito mais bela aos olhos do que em sua forma anterior. Uma parte dentro dele riu imaginando se uma pessoa quebrada se tornava mais bela; se um coração partido poderia ser preenchido com ouro gelado até que ele estivesse inteiro de novo.

– Obrigado, Mu! Ficou ainda melhor do que estava antes. – Ele agradece, uma leve pontada de vergonha ainda o assombrando quando se lembrava das palavras do Cavaleiro de Áries na última vez em que ele esteve lá. _Não tem problema, não mais. Ele é bom em ignorar, em esquecer._ – Você realmente é o melhor quando o assunto é consertar coisas.

– Não precisa agradecer. – Mu sorri, nenhum sinal de um discurso preparado especialmente para repreendê-lo. – Agora resta saber se Camus vai pensar o mesmo que você.

– Ah, eu me viro.

( ou, na pior das hipóteses, ficaria ainda mais amargurado. )

Quando sai da Casa de Áries ele não olha para trás. Podia muito bem sentir o olhar empático e gentil de Aldebaran pousando sobre suas costas, ouvir um cochicho de Kiki perguntando porque ele sempre parecia tão chateado. Não precisava daquilo tudo agora, já lhe bastavam as palavras enigmáticas de Mu; bastava ficar se remoendo, imaginando a quem ele estaria machucando. Não precisava de palavras sábias ou de um tapinha nas costas.

Precisava ser correspondido. E isso sabem lá os deuses quando ele vai conseguir.

( se. )

Em seu passo apressado, o Cavaleiro de Escorpião mal prestou atenção em quem passava, vários rostos curiosos direcionando o olhar para a estátua que ele carregava; uns surpresos, outros atônitos. Milo apenas andou mais rápido. Queria chegar logo a Casa de Aquário, devolver logo aquele busto e se livrar daquele peso que carregava em suas mãos.

( na verdade, queria só ver Camus; seu olhar levemente indiferente a tudo e um suspiro desapontado seguido de um sorriso de canto. )

– Ei, por que tanta pressa? – E de todos que podiam pará-lo no meio de seu caminho tinha que ser justo Aiolia. Aiolia sempre tão honesto, sempre caminhando com a cabeça erguida sem arrependimento. No passado Milo gostava de incomodá-lo, soltar ferroadas até que o outro comprasse uma briga. Tinha energia demais para gastar naquela época, adorava cuspir veneno por aí quando na verdade usava tudo aquilo como pretexto para pensar em qualquer coisa ( menos em Camus ).

– Ah, Aiolia. – Milo o cumprimenta, um pouco sem jeito enquanto tenta ocultar o busto em suas mãos sem sucesso algum. Era óbvio que era Ganimedes tanto quanto era óbvio a quem aquela estátua pertencia de verdade. Hoje em dia, o Cavaleiro de Leão consegue juntar um mais um com muito mais facilidade do que antigamente.

– Hmm... – O sorriso animado do outro grego se esvanece rápido e é substituído por uma linha reta e pensativa. Aquele barulho mudo o incomoda muito mais do que qualquer repreensão. Significava que o outro estava pensando no que dizer, pensando em como colocar em palavras o que muitos do Santuário não conseguiam. Milo não tinha tempo para nada daquilo, seu rosto se contorceu em uma expressão azeda antes de ele se virar novamente; Casa de Aquário refletida em seus olhos.

– Se você não tem nada pra dizer, então com licença. Estou com pressa. – Ele dispara, a voz embargada de um tom tão amargo quanto irritado. Isso, Escorpião. Ferroe antes que tenham a chance de te acertarem em cheio. – Não sou como você que tem tempo de ficar jogando conversa fora no vilarejo das amazonas.

A última frase sai sem que ele pudesse controlar, uma ponta de deboche misturada com raiva, e ele espera – deseja – um belo soco na cara. Raiva de que? Não sabe, não sabe mesmo, e isso faz com que deseje ainda mais por uma briga. Foda-se a estátua, se quebrasse de novo pediria a Mu por outro conserto.

Milo se surpreende quando não sente nada vindo em sua direção, nenhuma retruca ou sequer a raiva típica que Aiolia deixava explodir quando provocado. O leão enfurecido não está lá, mas em seu lugar há um homem que o encara com um brilho enigmático no olhar. Ele se sente diminuído diante daquela presença, do modo como o amigo parece entender sua situação muito melhor do que ele mesmo jamais poderia entender. Seus ombros se encolhem e – de novo – ele só tem vontade de fugir.

– Eu sei onde o meu coração está. – Aiolia começa, e ele soa muito mais gentil do que deveria; calmo como se estivesse lidando com um moleque qualquer. – Mas você sabe onde está o seu?

Doeu muito mais do que um soco na cara.

– Sei. – São apenas três letras, mas ele hesita mesmo assim. – Não preciso de ninguém me falando o que fazer.

– Não é amor, Milo. Será que você não consegue entender?

–

No fim, não teve coragem de ir até a Casa de Aquário naquele dia.

Atrasar aquela a devolução do busto concertado pareceu uma opção tão óbvia quando ele temia pela reação do dono. _Deixo pra depois._ E foi ridículo como ele mudou o curso de seus passos para o lado oposto tão rápido; da décima primeira casa para o vilarejo das amazonas. De Camus para Shaina.

( da dor para o consolo. )

Milo chacoalha a cabeça de leve, fazendo o seu melhor para esvaziar a mente de pensamentos desse tipo. Não adiantava ficar se remoendo, as coisas não melhorariam assim, como num passe de mágica. Mas o que ele remoía? Difícil dizer quando não há palavra ou expressão que defina. Um coração partido diariamente, esperança alimentada, um sopro de alento procurado no lugar errado e com a pessoa certa. O mundo não é simples como preto no branco, então por que sentimentos seriam?

Ele suspira e entra sem bater, larga Ganimedes em cima da mesa da cozinha, seu olhar frio de pedra o acusando de tantas coisas enquanto ele adentra aquela casinha nada aconchegante. Shaina está lá, sentada na sala com uma xícara de chá em mãos e um olhar quase repreendedor quando ela o vê chegar.

– Ainda é cedo, você não devia estar aqui. – Isso seria mais alimento para boatos; e ele sabe que ela está certa, mas não consegue deixar de se sentir um pouco machucado por aquela retruca.

– Mas eu preciso. – Toda a vez que conversam Milo não consegue reconhecer seu próprio tom de voz. Lá fora era sempre tão confiante, tão seguro. Aqui ele soa como um homem quebrado. – Não sei, só precisava vir.

Shaina suspira como alguém que já sabia que isso ia acontecer, olha para o lugar vazio no sofá como se aquilo fosse um convite muito cortês. Milo se senta, tenta ignorar o busto que é visível pela porta, ignorar as mãos trêmulas e as palavras que ameaçam sair. Ao invés de se deixar levar, ele escolhe aproximar-se dela, olho no olho e uma expressão indescritível em seu cenho.

E ele encontra pela primeira vez recusa; a mão dela em seu peito fazendo com que ele parasse antes de poder chegar mais perto.

( achava que se estivesse com alguém que não fosse tão próximo jamais estaria sujeito a se machucar; que engano. foi como um tapa na cara. )

– Nós precisamos parar. – Ela soa quase triste, quase desapontada consigo mesma, e ele não sabe dizer o que tudo aquilo significa. – É óbvio que não está ajudando, nem um pouco.

Milo é o tipo que se enfurece fácil, que mascara tristeza com raiva, que enterra as próprias preocupações com uma ira explosiva. Ele se sente machucado; ele é rápido em usar do próprio veneno para cobrir suas palavras com desdém.

– E eu aqui pensando que você já tinha conseguido esquecer daquele moleque.

Shaina manda a xícara que estava em suas mãos para a parede, porcelana quebrando com a mesma facilidade que ossos e um coração frágil.

– Nunca mais volte aqui.

Ele vai embora.

( dessa vez sem deixar bilhete nenhum. )

–

Passam-se dias até ele conseguir juntar coragem o suficiente para entregar a busto para Camus. E, incrivelmente, havia sido muito melhor do que esperava.

– Me parece mais belo do que estava antes.

Aquele sorriso sutil faz seu coração estremecer, um sentimento terno e quente se espalhando lentamente pelo seu corpo como o abrir-se de uma flor. Talvez estivesse tudo bem, talvez ele tivesse uma chance, e Milo como o tolo que é alimenta aquele monstro chamado esperança dentro do peito. É impulsivo quando permite que sua mão acaricie o rosto de Camus, dedos leves como penas memorizando o caminho da bochecha até o queixo, traçando a curva de seus lábios com cuidado, quase como se pudesse ser quebrado ao menor descuido.

– Você pode dizer que me ama hoje?

E – como em todas as outras vezes em que ele fez aquela pedido – a expressão de Camus se contorce levemente, o sorriso agora dando lugar para uma linha reta e controlada, o olhar agora embargado de algo que ele não saberia descrever ao certo.

– Mesmo se eu dissesse, não seria verdade. Você sabe disso, Milo. – As palavras saem de sua boca assim, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. Como se todas as noites que passaram juntos não significassem nada de fato, os beijos e os suspiros e a pele marcada; nada.

O Cavaleiro de Escorpião fica mudo, sente a garganta secando e ( mais um ) pedacinho seu morrendo. Por que Camus nunca poderia ser seu? O que estava fazendo errado? Seria a sua insistência? Sinceramente, não consegue compreender.

( você nunca foi o suficiente, desde o início. )

– Milo, você é meu melhor amigo. – _E nunca vai passar disso_. Ele completa amargo dentro de sua mente. Camus parece tão machucado quanto ele, lutando para escolher as palavras e tentando amaciar aquela verdade. – Mas eu nunca disse que poderia te oferecer algo além das minhas madrugadas.

( deve ser a quarta, quinta vez que Camus repete. )

No fim, Milo passa a noite lá e vai embora de manhã. Como sempre. Não entende nada do que o outro quer dizer e nem do jeito que seus passos pesam.

–

Ela é idiota, por isso abre espaço para ele passar pela porta e adentrar a sua casa.

Shaina conhece muito bem aquele olhar, já havia visto algo assim quase todos os dias em que se olhava no espelho. Milo não fala nada, apenas senta na ponta da cama, mãos indo direto ao rosto a fim de evitar que ela conseguisse ver as lágrimas frustradas que já começavam a cair. Quando ele tenta falar, apenas um gemido quebrado sai e ela não tem coragem de chutá-lo dali ( como em tantas, tantas outras vezes ).

É estranho, no mínimo. Nunca foi muito boa com palavras, nem com gestos. Só sabia ferroar assim como ele. Não sabe o que fazer.

( mas, pelo menos, ela entende. )

A mulher senta na cama, passa o braço por cima dos ombros dele trazendo-o um pouco mais perto. Milo segura a sua mão com força, o suficiente para sentir dor.

( talvez fique tudo bem. )

–

you're my sleeping pill, my caffeine  
my virus, my vaccine  
my bible, my dirty magazine under my bed

–

* * *

 **notas:** cada um merece o seu papel de trouxa.

É uma história bem simples. Shaina gosta de Seiya que não gosta dela. Milo "gosta" de Camus que não gosta de ninguém. Se juntam pra ver se melhora, mas é óbvio que não. O "gosta" do Milo está entre aspas porque o que ele sente não é amor de verdade. É apego. Tentei deixar as dicas disso sutis, mas talvez tenha ficado até sutis demais haha.

Muito obrigada ao lindo do Sr. Shaka, que acompanhou esse projeto desde o início e sabe que eu sou um lixão quando se trata de terminar as coisas sem enrolar. Obrigada, de coração. uwu

E obrigada a você, que teve saco o suficiente pra ler até aqui!


End file.
